It Begins with Frost
by SilverDragon00
Summary: What happens when Jack gets stuck in his memories? The Guardians go after him. Where Bunny cries, Sandy speaks, Tooth squeals, North swears and Jack sings. Oh, and Jack has a twin brother. Rated T for language, child abuse, and brief violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Guardians, including their newest member, were in the globe room, celebrating after another successful Christmas.

Bunnymund was yelling at the elves and trying to get them to stop bringing vodka to North, whose face was bright red and was laughing uncontrollably. Jack sat on a stool, leaning against a wall with a mischievous smile, watching them. Sandy sat next to him, silently laughing, and Toothiana flitted about the room, talking to her little fairies.

She seemed to remember something, and she flew over to Jack.

"What's up?" He addressed her.

"The fairies and I thought you should have this, Jack," Tooth said, handing him a gold cylinder that Jack recognized as the case that held his teeth, and along with them, his memories.

"Since you don't have memories from before," Tooth said.

Jack smiled up at her. "Thanks, Tooth," He said, flashing his perfect teeth, and putting the case in his sweater pocket.

Within the next hour, Bunnymund was drunk too; starring at the floor with immense concentration, and North was sleeping on the floor, mumbling as Sandy repeatedly poked him.

Tooth looked at Jack. "I think we should get them to their rooms." Sandy looked up and nodded, as did Jack.

Everyone had a room at the North Pole, ever since they became closer and more family like for Jack's sake. Sandy and Jack lifted North, with help from his dream sand of course, and Tooth guided Bunny down the halls of Santoff Claussen, to their own rooms.

Sandy waved goodnight to jack and Tooth and went to his own room.

Tooth looked at Jack. "Are you going to bed?"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah, probably."

"Goodnight then," Tooth said, smiling at Jack and heading to her own room.

"G'night, Tooth," Jack said and entered his snow covered room.

It was constantly snowing in Jack Frost's room, but it was always only a thin layer of ice and snow that coated the walls and floor. Opposite of the door was a floor to ceiling window, so Jack could leave easily; there wasn't much in his room, since he didn't own much. He had a dark brown dresser, with practically nothing in it, a lamp made of ice, and a bed with thin with sheets.

Jack actually wasn't tired at all, he just wanted to be alone; he was going to watch his memories again.

Jack sat in front of his window, and pulled the gold cylinder out of his pocket. Repeating what he did the first time, he placed his fingers on top of the case and a white light flashed in his vision and he was transported to the past.

* * *

The four oldest guardians stood in the dining room of the Pole, North completely recovered, not even going through a hangover, and Bunny recalling nothing of last night.

Tooth laughed as she told Bunny about some of the ridiculous thing he did the night before, and he looked flustered as he denied it all.

"Where is Jack?" North asked. "Isn't he an early riser?"

Sandy showed a picture of Jack and the number 17 in golden dream sand.

North shrugged. "True, he is a teenager."

"Want me to wake 'im?" Bunny asked, punching his fist into his palm.

"Uh, I'll go get him," Tooth flashed them a grin and sped out of the dining hall.

Tooth made her way to Jack's room and knocked on the door a few times. After hearing no answer, she cautiously opened the door, noting how the door handle was frosted over.

She saw Jack sitting in front of the floor to ceiling window, in a daze.

"Jack, I knocked, are you okay-" She gasped seeing his eyes glazed over and mouth slightly open. His tooth box was in his hand.

She zipped over to the door and yelled down the hall. The other three guardians were there in record time.

"What's wrong with 'im?" Bunny asked, examining their youngest companion.

"He is stuck in his memories." Tooth whispered.

"How to do you know?" North asked.

"I can feel it." Tooth said. "He is stuck in one part of his past, and refusing to go on."

"Well," Bunny said, looking up from Jack. "How do we get 'im out?"

Tooth's eyes widened, realizing what they had to do. "We have to go in after him."

Bunny's looked at her in disbelief. "Is-is that even aloud? Or possible?"

"Yes, it's possible," Tooth said. "And I make the rules for the memories, so yes, it can be aloud."

Sandy flashed some images, translating into, 'How do we do it?'

"We all have to put our hands on the box at the same time," Tooth said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" North said.

The four hovered their hands over the box that contained Jack's memories.

"1…" Tooth started. "2… 3!"

They all touch the box and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_There was a flash of white, and everything was normal again. The four eldest guardians stood outside of a wooden colonial house. There was a foot of snow on the ground, and it looked to be late at night._

_ A date echoed in all of their heads: _**December 21****th****, 1695**

_ The four looked at the doorway_ _and saw a nervous looking man, maybe in his late twenties pacing back and forth. He had dark chestnut hair, with matching eyes, and tan skin._

Another wan walked outside of the house with a big smile.

"Well?" The first man said with a slight English accent.

The second man nodded, still grinning. "Michael, you're a father." He said, matching the accent.

The man, Michael, laughed and punched the air. "Can I see Emily?"

"Yes and your sons." The man said.

Michael paused. "_Sons_?"

"Emily gave birth to twins, brother." He said, opening the door for Michael, his brother.

"Tyler, I'm a father!" Michael laughed, and then rushed inside.

Michael's brother, Tyler, laughed and shut the door to the freezing air.

_"We're at Frostbite's birth?" Bunny asked in disbelief._

_ Tooth nodded. "We're going through his most important memories. We're going to see most of his life, and hopefully we will catch up to Jack eventually."_

_ Sandy tapped Tooth and pointed at the house._

_ "Let's go in," North said._

_ The four walked through the door without having to open it. Tooth smiled at the scene before them._

A woman about the same age as Michael, but with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes, lay on a bed with two bundles in her arms. A doctor stood nearby, talking to Michael.

Michael nodded a few times, and the doctor left Michael and his wife alone.

Michael hesitantly walked over to his wife. He sat on a chair next to the bed, and leaned over, kissing the woman on the forehead. "How are you Emily?"

Emily smiled. "As happy as I've ever been." She beamed. The coupled looked down at the two boys in her arms. "I wanted to wait for you to name them." She said her accent slightly thinker than her husband's.

Michael took one of the boys in his arms. Both boys had curious brown eyes that looked around at everything in wonder. "You pick first." Michael told Emily.

She laughed softly. "Alright." She looked at the boy in her arms. "I like Jakoby, with your middle name. Jakoby Trevor Overland."

Michael smiled. "I like that." Michael studied the boy he held. "Jackson." He decided. "And he'll have your middle name. Jackson Bishop Overland."

Michael and Emily smile at their two children, as the boys giggled in harmony.

_"Aww," Tooth cooed."Jack was so cute!"_

_ Bunny rolled his eyes. "I never knew he had a brother."_

_ "Wait, shush, the next scene is coming!" North said._

_The first scene faded and then a new memory filled their eyes._

_They stood in the same places, but the sun was shining outside and it looked to be late spring._ _The same voiced echoed in their heads, saying: _**May 18****th****, 1700**

Emily stood in the kitchen, putting eggs on three plates.

"Jackson, Jakoby! Please come down here!" She called.

Two boys, about four years old but much too small for their age, came running down the stairs, giggling to each other. Their hair was chestnut, like their father's, and messy, their eyes a darker brown, their skin slightly tan, and one were wearing brown pants and a brown shirt, and the other brown pants and a white shirt. They looked identical.

_"That one!" Tooth said pointing at the boy wearing a white tee shirt. "That one is Jack!"_

_"Don't be too sure," Bunny smirked._

_ "Neither of them looks anything like Jack!" North said._

_ "Maybe MiM changed his appearance?" Tooth suggested._

Emily turned around, hands on her hips, smiling down at her little boys, who were grinning like they had just done something they shouldn't have.

"Alright," She said. "I need one of you to go get water at the well."

Both boys' hands shot up, shoving in front of each other, saying "Me!" "No, me!"

Their mom laughed, and pointed to the boy wearing the brown shirt. "It's your turn Jackson, go ahead."

_Bunny looked knowingly at Tooth, who pouted._

_ North laughed._

"Hey!" The boy in the white shirt said. "I'm Jack, that's Jakoby!" He said in a whining voice. His childish voice made it impossible to tell if he sported the same accent as his parents.

Their mom smiled, ruffling the boys' hair. "I know, I'm just joking with you. You can both go."

_Tooth smirked at Bunny, who just rolled his eyes."He still doesn't look like Jack. Our Jack he blue eyes and white hair."_

_ The four followed the two outside._

The Overland twins raced to get to the well first, which was just outside of the farm they lived on.

Jack touched the well first and laughed in victory.

Jakoby crossed his arms and pouted a very little kid-like pout. "No fair, you always win!"

"That's because I run a lot," Jack said, lifting the wooden bucket that was attached to a rope, and dropped it into the well.

"Only because you have to run from the chickens." Jakoby giggled.

Jack punched his brother in the shoulder. "Help me." He said, walking over to the crank that lifts the bucket.

The two boys stood opposite each other, winding the crank. They took the bucket out of the well, and both carried it carefully to the house.

"Thank you, boys," Their mom said, taking the bucket and putting it on the counter.

The twins climbed into their chairs and ate breakfast with their mom.

"Jackie, let's go play outside!" Jakob said.

"Okay!"

_"Jackie!" Bunny laughed. "I have to remember that!"_

_ "They're so cute!" Tooth said._

_ "They look like troublemakers." North said and Sandy nodded._

_ Tooth seemed to remember something. "Where is their dad?"_

_ North shrugged. "Working?"_

As Jakoby climbed down his chair, he tripped and hit his face on the floor.

His mom helped him up. "You okay sweetheart?"

Jack watched as Jakoby put his fingers in his own mouth and eyes widened. He pulled a tooth out of his mouth. "I lost a tooth!"

Jack looked at it wide eyed.

"That means the Tooth Fairy is going to visit you!" Emily exclaimed.

_Tooth squealed in excitement, Jakoby's first tooth!_

"Who's the Tooth Fairy?" Jack and Jakoby asked at the same time.

"Well," Their mom said, cleaning up the plates from breakfast. "When you lose a tooth, you put it under your pillow, and at night a little fairy comes and takes it and leaves a coin."

"Wow!" Jack said. "I want to lose all my teeth!" He said excitedly.

"What does the Tooth Fairy look like?" Jakoby asked.

"I don't know," Their mom shrugged. "Nobody has ever seen her."

Jack looked at Jakoby. "We should be the first ones to see her!" He said excitedly. "Let's capture her!"

Jakoby smiled. "I think we should leave her alone to do her job."

Jack's smile dropped. "But don't you want to see her?"

Jakoby thought for a second, then grinned and nodded. "Yeah!"

_"Did they ever see one of the little fairies?" North asked. _

_ "I'm not sure," Tooth said. "This was over three hundred years ago, and between now and then plenty of kids have accidently see one."_

_ The memory faded, and the guardians found themselves in what looked to be Jack and Jakoby's bed room._

Emily walked in the door with a sleeping Jakoby, followed by Michael holding a little sleeping Jack. They tucked their sons in, Emily putting Jakoby's tooth under his pillow. Michael blew out the candle by the door and they both left the room, shutting the door.

As soon as they were gone, Jack jumped out of bed and shook Jakoby awake.

"What is it, Jackie?" Jakoby yawned.

"We have to stay awake to see the Tooth Fairy!" Jack said excitedly.

"Okay!" Jakoby grinned.

Jack went back over to his bed and lay down, obviously pretending to sleep.

Time seemed to pass, and then a little Tooth Fairy flew in the window, over to Jakoby's pillow. She ducked under it with a coin and flew out with a tooth. Just before she left, little hands snapped up and grabbed her.

Jackson sat up, grinning. He ran across the room to Jakoby, and shook him with his foot.

"Jake! Wake up, I caught her!"Jack exclaimed.

Jakoby jolted up and looked expectantly at Jack's closed hands. Jack moved two of his fingers and both the boys leaned over Jack's hand to see a hummingbird-like fairy.

Both boys gasped.

"She's pretty!" Jack said in a high childish voice.

"You have to let her go." Jakoby said.

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"Because she has a job to do." Jakoby pried Jack's hands open, and the little fairy flitted out she chirped something, waved, and then darted out the window.

Jack grinned. "That was neat!" He said.

Jakoby lay back down. "I don't think we should mess with spirits like that."

Jack looked questioningly at his brother. "What do you mean, 'spirits'?"

"Mama said they are spirits."

"Why shouldn't we try to see them?" Jack asked.

Jakoby shrugged. "It just doesn't seem right."

Jack sighed. "Okay, well, goodnight, Jakoby."

"Goodnight Jackie."

_Tooth squealed after seeing the two brother's interaction._

_ "That was so cute!" She said._

_ Bunny rolled his eyes again. _

_ The memories faded and a new one began to show._

**I have SOO many review already, thx everyone!**

**Oh, I know a lot of people put Jack's birth date on the winter solstice, but I thought, why not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/NSorry if I don't write North or Bunnymund accents correctly... I'm terrible at stuff like that XD**

**If anyone has memory suggestions I'm open!**

* * *

_As the next memory came into view, the voice from before rang out: _**December 24****th****, 1700**

_"Hey! Is Christmas!" North noted gleefully._

_ Tooth nodded excitedly, wanting to see the Overland twins again._

_ They were outside, and there was at least two feet of thick compact snow._

Jackson and Jakoby played in the snow, giggling as they sunk through parts off it. They had on boots that were too big for them, and fuzzy deerskin coats. Jack sunk into the snow, and since he was so small it was up to his chest.

Jakoby laughed, seeing his chance, and tried to bury his brother in snow.

"Hey!" Jack said, trying to get out of the snow. He got out and chased his brother around.

_Tooth smiled. "I wonder what Jack did to become the spirit of winter."_

_ Sandy flashed a few images about his head translating to, "And why he was chosen as a guardian?"_

_ "We'll find out."North said._

Jack threw a snowball at Jakoby, but it missed and flew strait through the glass of their kitchen window.

Jack and Jakoby stared at it. "Oops." Jack said.

Their dad walked through the front door. "Jackson! Jakoby! Which one of you threw that?"

Jakoby immediately pointed to Jack.

"Hey!" Jack said.

"Come here, Jackson." Their dad called to the boys.

Jack slowly made it to his dad, who crouched down to be at eye level with him.

_"Ooo, someone's it in trouble," Bunny snickered._

_ "Shh!" Tooth said, lightly hitting him._

"Why did you do that?" Michael asked.

"It was an accident, daddy, I was trying to hit Jake." Jack said.

_It took everything in Bunnymund's power not to start laughing at Jack's English accent._

_ He stood there trying not to laugh as Tooth fussed over how adorable it made him sound, and Sandy just rolled his eyes._

"Okay, but don't have snowball fights near the house." Michael said, a smile creeping onto his face.

Jack's eye lit up. "Okay!" He promised.

"Now go clean up the glass inside," Michael said, ushering both boys inside.

Time seemed to pass, and it was nighttime.

The two boys sat on the wooden floor, in front of a fire place playing with a toy horse.

"Who want to put out cookies for Santa?" Emily's voice sang from the kitchen.

"I do!" The twins raced into the kitchen.

Jakoby ran out and put a cup of milk on the self above the fire place, while Emily said. "Jack those aren't for you put them back."

Jakoby ran back into the kitchen where Jack was trying to eat the cookies on the plate. After they set out the plate, Michael said it was time for bed.

"Aw, but I want to see Santa!" Jack complained.

"You're too young to stay up so late," Michael said.

"Please!" He whined.

"Oh, alright." Michael set the boys up on the couch with a blanket.

Emily kissed both boys on the head, before following Michael upstairs.

Jack had his head at one end of the couch, Jakoby on the other.

"Do you think we will see him?" Jack asked.

Jakoby shrugged. "Maybe. I still think we shouldn't mess with them."

Jack tossed a pillow at Jakoby's head. "You're a downer."

Jakoby giggled and put the pillow on the floor.

_"They're adorable!" Tooth shrieked._

_ "We know, Tooth, you've said it before," Bunny said._

_ North laughed. "I don't recall either of them ever seeing me before."_

_ Sandy pointed at the fire place and it seemed to be later in the night when North's boots hit the ground. _

Memory Santa pulled out a few gifts and put them in the stockings hanging above the fireplace, before looking at the two seemingly sleeping boys. Then he ducked back under the chimney, and disappeared.

But the brown eyes of a little boy illuminated by the moon light flickered, and seemed to smile.

* * *

The next morning Jack jumped onto Jakoby, waking him up.

"Jakoby! Jakoby!" Jack laughed. "Did you see him? I fell asleep, did you see him!"

Jakoby sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah I saw him, but he left fast."

"Oh," Jack looked disappointed for only a moment before jumping up again. "C'mon!" he said.

The two raced upstairs and woke their parents before running back to the fireplace where their presents sat. The two boys stared at their presents in anticipation.

"How long do you think they can wait?" Emily asked Michael.

Michael smiled. "3…2…"

Emily finished. "One."

The boys lunged at their presents, tearing them open. They both got brown leather ice skates.

They were both overly excited to try them out and there father promised that the next day he would teach them.

_The memory ended, and as the guardians waited for a new one, Tooth said,_

_ "Why would MiM take Jack away from such a happy life?" _

_ "The kid must have done somethin' pretty great," Bunnymund said._

_ "I guess we'll have to wait and see what it is," North said as the next memory started._

**April 5****th****, 1702**

The obviously older Overland twins were playing in the yard. Their hair was longer and messier; the twin that the guardians assumed was Jack was wearing brown pants, similar to the ones he wears as a teen, and a brown tank top. Jakoby wore matching pants but with a cloth vest that exposed most of his skin. Both boys were barefoot. They had also hit a growth spurt, and were taller and more the height they should be. They looked to be around six years old.

Jakoby chased Jack into the woods near their house, and Jack climbed up a tree, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Hey!" Jakoby said, accent still pure. "You have to come down!"

Jack sat on a branch and crossed his arms. "Nope. You come get me."

Jakoby grinned mischievously, and started climbing up the tree. He got to a branch across from Jack and reached out. Jack's eyes widened and he leaned back wards, only to have Jakoby lean closer. Then Jack fell backward out of the tree, and Jakoby fell forwards. Jack had landed on his back on the dirt of the forest floor, his eyes shut, and his knees pointed at the sky. Jakoby had landed on his stomach, his left cheek pressed into the dirt.

_The guardians waited in silence for one of them to wake up, Tooth flitted around nervously and Sandy shifting his weight from foot to foot in anticipation._

Jack slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rocking back and forth a bit. He lifted his right hand to his head, but winced. His wrist was broken. He stood up, gaining his balance, and then saw Jakob lying near him. He rushed over and dropped to his knees. He pushed Jakoby over onto his back and Jack ran his good hand over his brother's ribs, check if anything was broken

_ "It looks like his knows what his doing," North noticed._

_ "Well, knowin' Jack, this has probably happened before," Bunny reminded him._

Jack felt Jakoby's left leg, and stopped at the knee. His kneecap looked odd. Jack was a little smaller than Jakoby, so with a bit of effort, Jack managed to get Jakoby onto his back, Jack made his way slowly out of the woods, trying not to jostle his unconscious brother, and made his way to the house.

As soon as he got through the door, their mother ran over and took Jakoby in her arms. She laid him on the table.

"I think his knee is broken, Mum," Jack said, pointing at his brother's knee.

"Go fetch the town doctor, and tell him what happened." Emily said.

Jack nodded and ran from the house into the small colonial town. Jack ran around frantically until he found the doctor. He quickly explained what had happened and showed the doctor to his house.

When he got back, Jakoby was awake.

* * *

Jakoby whimpered as the doctor told him he would have to set it.

"Jake, look at me," Jack said. Jakoby turned towards his brother. "It will be okay, I promise."

Jakoby nodded. "You promise."

Jack took his brother's hand and told Jakob to close his eyes.

The doctor set his hands on Jakoby's knee and a scream ripped through the boy.

_The memory faded and the guardians waited for the next one._

**October 20****th****, 1702**

The Overland family sat at the kitchen table, eating dinner. Emily was obviously around five months pregnant, and the six year old twin's hair had been cut short.

"Mum, when is our sister going to get here?" Jack asked.

Emily smiled. "Soon, sweetheart. How do you know it is a girl?"

"Because you already have two boys so you picked out a girl this time." Jack explained, accent and all.

Emily and Michael laughed. "Alright, Jack."

Jakoby looked up and said, "Mummy, can I name the baby?"

"No! Me!" Jack said. "I will name her Jack Junior!"

Michael laughed. "How about if it is a boy, Jake will name it, and if it is a girl, Jack will name it."

Both twins nodded eagerly.

_The memory faded out, and a new one started to form._

_ "I think it will be a girl!" Tooth squealed._

_ Bunny crossed his arms. "Ya don't think they actually let one of those boys pick out the name, do you?"_

_ Sandy and North shrugged._

_ "Look! The next memory!" Tooth said excitedly._

**January 8****th****, 1703**

The Overland twins sat in the snow outside of their house. It was evening, and they were making a snowman. Their father was with them, watching the two eight year old boys play.

"Dad is our sister here yet?" Jack asked.

Jake peeked from behind the snowman. "It's a boy, Jack!"

"Nuh-uh," Jack shook his head.

Michael smiled at his boys and stood from where he was sitting. "I'll be right back, you two."

The boys nodded and continued working on their snow man.

Michael went inside of the house, and the boys finished their snow man.

"What should we name it?" Jack asked, grinning.

Jakoby rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Um, how about… Santa!"

"What? But Santa isn't made of snow!" Jack said.

"Well what do you want to name it?" Jakoby crossed his arms.

"Uh…"

Suddenly Michael burst through the door of the house and called the boys over.

Michaels eye were red and he wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong, dad?" Jack asked.

"You can see your mother now," Michael said quietly and lead the boys inside.

_"Did the baby not make it?" Tooth asked._

_ North seemed to know what happened, but kept quiet._

Jack and Jakoby were lead into their parent's room where their mother was laying in her bed, looking quite pale, a few doctors were standing around, and one of them was holding something wrapped in a grey blanket.

The boys cautiously walked over to their mom, confusion clear on their faces.

"Mum?" Jakoby shook their mom a bit.

She opened her eyes a little and brightened at the sight of her boys.

"Hi there," She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Mum, are you okay?" Jakoby asked. Jack stared at their mom wide-eyed.

"Yes, sweetheart, mummy's okay," She said, stroking the boy's faces.

Emily raised her voice a bit. "Can I see my baby?"

Michael walked over holding the grey bundle. He placed the baby in her arms and she smiled.

"You were right, Jack," She whispered. "It's a girl. What do you want to name her?"

Jack looked at Jakoby and then said, "Emma, like your nickname."

Emily smiled a bit, and ran a hand through Jack's hair and touched Jakoby's cheek.

Michael took little Emma in his arms and held his wife's hand.

"My little babies," Emily said, her eyes half closed. "I'm going to go to sleep now, okay?"

Jack had water in his eyes and Jakoby suddenly said, "No mummy! Not yet!"

Emily smiled. "It's okay, baby," she comforted.

Jakoby broke down in sobs, while Jack stayed staring at his mom with wide watery eyes.

"Mummy," Jack said.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, her eyes almost closed.

"Where ever you go now, please have fun with everyone, just like you had fun with us, okay?" Jack said.

"I promise." She said before her eyes shut completely and the rising and falling of her chest stopped.

_The Guardians were silent, except for Tooth's small sobs. Even as the boy watched his mother die, all he wanted was for her to have fun no matter what._

Michael held baby Emma, while still holding Emily's limp hand as tears ran down his face. Jakoby was screaming for his mum to come back. Doctors rushed over and took Emma from Michael and ushered Michael and the twins out of the room. Jakoby was screaming and clawing at the men, wanting to see his mum and for her to be okay.

Jack obediently walked out of the room, his eyes watery but not crying, with a blank face. He seemed to be in a state of shock.

When the three were downstairs, Michael held Jakoby in his arms and Jack walked out the door, ignoring his father calling after him.

It was dark out now, and Jack was standing barefoot in the snow looking up at the sky. He dropped to his knees and let out a wail before dropping his face into the snow and curling up, he was crying a screaming, and soon his sobs became quiet and he started hyperventilating.

He rolled onto his back, clutching at his throat, trying to breathe. Michael rushed outside, over to Jack and cradled him in his arms.

"Jack!" His called, trying to shake Jack out of his trance. "Jack, breathe! You need to calm down!"

Jack slowly started breathing right again, and curled himself into his father. Jakoby came over and kneeled down next to them, putting his head on his father's arm.

_It was heartbreaking to watch. Tooth looked away until the memory faded._

_ "That was horrible." Bunny said._

_ Everyone nodded in agreement._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I was thinking, and since Mother Nature is Pitch's daughter and seasonal spirits are kind of like he rchildren, does that make Pitch Jack's grandfather? XD XD XD**

**I don't know just a weird idea I though of.**

* * *

_The next memory started to show._

**August 10th, 1704**

Michael sat at the kitchen table, a brown bottle of beer in his hand. He had thick stubble on his chin, and his hair was a mess. His eyes were tired and he looked thin.

There was a thumping from the stairs and a little girl ran down and jumped the last step. She looked to be two, almost three. She had the same brown eyes and brown hair as the rest of the family and was in deerskin dress that went just past her knees.

She giggled and bolted under the table.

Soon after two boys around age ten, ran down the stairs. They were so identical it was literally impossible to tell which was which.

One smiled, and rubbed his chin, looking at his twin and then said, "Where could she have gone?"

The other matched the smile and the pose and said, "I don't know, maybe she left?"

Their voices were alarmingly the same too.

The little brown haired girl jumped from under the table and giggled saying, "Right here! Emmy right here!"

One of the twins laughed and scooped her up and rubbed his nose against hers making her giggle again. "Hey there, Emma!"

Their dad stood up abruptly and said in a dry voice. "I'm going out."

The boys' faces dropped. "But dad, you go out every day!"

Michael ignored his son and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

The boy holding Emma sighed, and set her down.

"Alright, Em, you have to guess which one of us is Jack, and which one is Jakoby." He said, smiling again, his accent making him seem irresistible.

Emma's eyes widened.

The twins smiled at each other, and put an arm around each other's shoulders, and their unused hand on their own hip and then grinned the exact same mischievous grin.

_"It impossible to tell which is which!" Tooth squealed._

_"The resemblance_ is _remarkable," North said, trying to figure out which was Jack._

Emma circled around them, and then came to a stop in front of them, looking them up and down.

She then pointed to the twin on the left and said, "Jackie!"

Both twins laughed and the one she called Jackie picked her up.

"Your right again, Emma!" He said, ruffling her hair. The girl giggled and Jakoby came over and kissed the top of her head.

_Time seemed to fast forward and soon it was nighttime._

The twins walked upstairs, Jakoby carrying a sleeping Emma and Jack walking slightly behind. They went into their room, where a crib was along with their two beds.

Jakoby laid Emma down in her crib and covered her with a blanket while Jack waited at the door. When Jakoby was done they both went back downstairs and collapsed onto the couch.

They both looked worn out, but had hid it well from Emma.

"I wish dad would stop leaving all the time," Jack said, rolling onto his side to face the fire.

Jakoby sat up, balancing his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his fists. "Yeah."

After a minute of them staring into the flames there was a knock at the front door.

Jack lazily got up and opened the door.

A man stood there, who Jack recognized as one of his dad's friends.

"Is this the Overland household?" The man asked.

Jack's stomach twisted. "Yes… but my dad's not here right now."

The man sighed and looked down. "I know," he said.

_I don't have a good feeling about this…" North mumbled, but the other three heard him regardless._

"Wh-is something wrong?" Jack asked.

The man looked at Jack with sad eyes, and Jakoby walked up behind Jack and asked, "Did something happen to dad?"

The man looked between the two boys before finally saying, "There was a fire at the tavern. Your father didn't make it out."

Jack's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees.

Jakoby's lip quivered and he asked, "Y-you mean he's…" Jakoby trailed off, looking away from the man.

"I'm sorry." The man said. "Someone will come in the morning to get you." Then he walked away, looking back only once at the two boys.

Jakoby stood with his hand on Jack's shoulder, staring out into the night with wide teary eyes and shuddering breaths. Jack stayed kneeling, his face now emotionless as he stood and pulled out of Jakoby's grasp, stepping barefoot into the cool autumn air.

"Jackie…" Jakoby said, reaching out towards his distressed brother.

Jack whirled around, only angry on his face. "No Jake!" He yelled. "Don't 'Jackie' me!" He turned away and yelled into the sky, "What did we ever do to disserve this!?" then he took off running from the house, into the woods.

He kept running, and running until he came to a clearing where he tripped and fell onto his hands and knees, sobbing freely now as he curled up onto his side.

_"He lost both his parents…" Tooth said sadly._

_"It can only get better now… right?" Bunny asked no one in particular._

_"Hopefully," North said, and then looked at Sandy who was tugging on his sleeve._

_Sandy pointed at Jack._

Jack now stood with tears running down his face, but his lips in a thin line, and started walking back home.

When he got home he hugged Jakoby. "I'm sorry I yelled…" he said.

Jakoby hugged him back. "It's okay, Jack."

They pulled away from each other and Jakoby said, "I'm going to bed."

Jack nodded and watched his brother go upstairs. Jack sighed and put his hands in his pockets, walking into the kitchen.

He saw his dad's beer bottle on the kitchen table and he picked it up, intending to throw it away when he realized it still was half full with liquid in it.

He peered into the bottle and looked through the kitchen doorway, then back at the bottle.

_"He wouldn't," Bunny said, watching the scene play out._

_Tooth covered her mouth._

_"No," North said, "Jack is smarter than this, he won't, just watch."_

Jack put the bottle to his lips, and then without giving it a second thought, tilted his head back and guzzled the rest of the drink down.

When he pulled the bottle away, his eyes widened and he dropped the bottle, putting his hands on his head and shaking his head. He took his hands away and frantically looked around; spotting a few more bottles that weren't open yet.

He quickly grabbed one and popped it open and put it to his lips, chugging it as fast as he could. When it was empty, he slammed it down on the table, and it shattered on impact cutting his hand in multiple places.

He held onto the edge of the table, shuddering and taking quick breaths, before grabbing another bottle and opened it then started chugging this one down.

_"Oh, Jack…" Tooth said her hands in front of her mouth._

_Bunny stared wide eyed at Jack as he chugged down as many beers as he could, surprised this ten year old body could sustain that much alcohol._

Jack was on his forth bottle, and halfway through it he dropped the bottle, and bent over, coughing and gagging. His knees hit the floor and his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious on the kitchen floor.

_The memory faded._

* * *

**A/N: For here on out, this story is going to be getting very angst-y and full of feels. This is where the T rating is going to be coming in now, so brace yourselves... :}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! 40 reviews?! You guys are amazing!**

**Sorry I didn't tell you amazing people I was going away for a week, but I'm back!**

**Yay!**

**No?**

**Okay, I'll just let you read.**

**Alright, since you guys have given me sooo many reviews, I'm going to take requests! Just put in the comments a chapter request you have, and you may see it in the next couple. THIS IS A ONE TIME CHANCE.**

**^_^ Now have fun reading!**

* * *

_"That was…" Tooth started._

_"Almost terrifying to watch." Bunny finished for her._

_The next memory came into view and it was nighttime again but they were outside in front of a fire that was just out back of a house._

_**May 19th, 1705**  
_

There were a bunch of young kids sitting around the fire. A few kids sat on the ground and a few more sat on a couple of barrels. One of the kids in the crowd the Guardians recognized as Emma. She looked a little bit older, but not by much. All the children's attention was focused on the ten year old Overland boys that seemed to be telling a story

One of the twins said, "So the boy crept through the forest, his bow in hand and an arrow notched, ready for anything that might attack. When suddenly… he heard a branch snap."

The twin who wasn't talking quickly picked up a stick and snapped it in half, causing the children to jump slightly.

The twin who had snapped the branch continued talking, his face eerily shadowed from the fire before him. "The boy lifted his bow, ready to shoot anyone and anything! He slowly turned in a circle, his heart racing in the darkness… and when he turned around…"

All the kids leaned forward in anticipation.

"There was a huge moose!" The other twin said said, a smile springing to his face as his brother put two antlers on his head and turned from the crowd, stomping his feet.

The children laughed and clapped. The twins faced the crowd and bowed at the same time, smiling and laughing.

The boy who had been holding the antlers said, "Alright, that's enough for tonight, it's time to go home now."

There were a bunch of 'awwws' and 'whys' but soon all kids were gone except for the three Overland siblings. The twins were throwing dirt into the fire to put it out, and then Emma walked over to one and said, "Jakoby!"

_"Ha, so Jack was the one with the antlers!" North smiled._

_"I wonder who they live with now." Tooth asked. _

_Sandy flashed through a bunch of images, translating to, "Probably somewhere nice since they seem so happy."_

The siblings walked around to the front of the house, which was in town unlike their first, and walked inside. The first room they were in was the kitchen with a fireplace.

A large burly man, who looked drunk, stormed into the room. "Where the hell were you three!" His voice boomed.

Emma cowered away and tucked her head into Jakoby's neck.

Jack stepped forward and met the man's glare. "We were just out back of the house."

The man growled at Jack's proud attitude. "I told you I wanted you two and your brat sister inside by nightfall!" He said, looming over Jack.

But Jack didn't back down. He motioned for Jakoby and Emma to go upstairs, and they started to leave when the man's fist slammed into Jakoby's shoulder, sending him toppling over and Emma sprawled on the floor.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and went to punch the man in the face The man grabbed Jack's wrist, and the boy's eyes widened. The man punched Jack in the stomach and dropped him to the floor and proceeded to kick and stomp on the boy repeatedly.

Jakoby scrambled up, and grabbed Emma before she could see, then ran upstairs.

The man continued to curse and kick Jack while he screamed, holding his head as tears gushed out his eyes.

_Tooth had tears flowing out of her eyes and she had to look away. North held out a hand to put on her shoulder as he watched expressionless. Bunny stared wide eyed at the scene, never realizing that this could have happened. Sandy was covering his ears, trying to block out the wailing child that he could never help._

Jakoby ran back down the stairs, a chunk of fire wood in his hand, and smacked it onto the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

He quickly helped Jack up and they both went upstairs. Jakoby laid Jack down on the floor, and started to check over him for broken bones. Jack was hyperventilating, gagging, coughing, and tears were pouring out of his and Jakoby's eyes.

"Jackie, shh it's- you're okay, Jackie!" Jakoby desperately tried to calm his brother. He leaned over jack and hugged him, holding him tight until he calmed down enough.

The two stayed sitting on the floor, Jakoby holding Jack in his arms, tears dried onto the boy's cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Jack whispered. "He hit you."

Jakoby nodded and let out a laugh, "Jack you were stomped on, I was only pushed." He pulled away and held Jack at arm's length.

The boys smiled at each other before letting go.

Jack sighed and looked over at Emma who was sound asleep in the only bed in the room. Jack sat on the side of the bed and stroked her hair. "Emma," He said. "I promise you will have a life better than this."

_The memory faded out, leaving the Guardians speechless._

_Nothing was said as the next memory started forming._

**May 25th, 1705**

Jack and Jakoby were in the woods, walking side by side with almost four year old Emma in front of them. She was running around, stopping every once in a while to look at something on the ground, but then got back up to look at something else.

"Hey Em," Jack said

Emma smiled up at Jack. "What?"

"Watch this!" Jack ran over to a tree and expertly climbed up it before hooking his knees on a branch and hanging upside down.

Emma laughed and clapped. "Get down from there Jack!" She said, but with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Jack said, crossing his arms. "Hey Jake, why don't you join me?"

Jakoby smiled and shook his head.

"You're not still afraid of heights are you?" Jack asked, climbing down from the tree.

Jakoby shrugged, "I don't like getting hurt."

Jack let out a dark laugh. "Why don't you tell that to David back at home?"

"It not that bad, Jack…" Jakoby said hesitantly.

Jack scoffed, "Then what's this?" He said, lifting up his shirt to show a nasty scar running across his chest.

Jakoby covered Emma's eyes.

"It's from a beer bottle shard, Jakoby, _this _is real." Jack said. He sighed, pulling his shirt back down. "We could leave, you know."

"Jack, you know why we can't do that." Jakoby said softly.

"Why leave?" Emma asked innocently.

Jack plastered a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, Emma."

Emma walked over and held Jakoby and Jack's hands. "It gets better." She said, smiling cheekily.

Jakoby grinned at her. "You are wise beyond your years, Em."

_Everything faded out, leaving the Guardians in the dark._

_Then a new scene unraveled before their eyes._


	6. Chapter 6

**February 8th, 1707 **

Two twelve year old boys and a six year old girl stood at the edge of a frozen over lake in the middle of the woods. The little girl had shoulder length brown hair that matched her eyes, and was wearing a brown dress lined with fur and fur leggings. The twins looked as identical as ever, both wearing warm clothing, except one twin had no shoes. Their hair was long, it went well past their ears and they were a bit too skinny for it to be natural. They were also a bit tall for their age.

"Alright Emma, remember what we taught you?" One twin asked.

"Yup!" Emma beamed. "Stay off the white ice and only on the blue."

"Good." He said. "Jack, why don't you see if the ice is safe and I'll help Emma with her skates."

Jack nodded, and set his skates down, walking barefoot onto the ice. He walked a bit around the edge, and then more out into the middle of the pond, looking around. When he was satisfied, he ran back to shore.

"It's safe," He said. "Just stay away from the left shore."

Emma and Jakoby nodded. Jakoby helped Emma stand up and brought her over to the edge of the pond while Jack put his skates on.

Jack skated out onto the ice where Jakoby was holding Emma's hands and helping her move across the ice.

"You got it Emma!" Jack encouraged. Emma smiled, and loosened her hold on Jakoby's hands.

"Do you want to try on your own?" Jakoby asked her.

Emma nodded and slowly let go of his hands altogether. Jakoby skated a little away from Emma as she wobbled and tried to keep her balance. Jack and Jakoby kept their eyes trained on Emma as she started to grow more confident.

"Look!" She said excitedly. "I'm doing it!"

"Great job!" Jack said, circling around her.

Jakoby laughed. "You'll be able to skate like Jack and I in no time, Em!"

Emma wobbled a bit and her hand hit Jack, causing him to lose balance and fall onto his back. Jack sat up and laughed along with Jakoby and Emma.

_ The memory faded away along with the laughter._

"_They seem happier," Tooth said, smiling a little._

"_Maybe they are no longer with that man, David," North said._

_ Another memory began, and boy, were the Guardians wrong._

**February 20th, 1707**

"Quit that crying you little brat!"

The six year old girl was curled up in the corner, balling her eyes out, with Jack hunched over her, his back facing them.

"Don't yell at her!" Jakoby yelled at David, from where he stood in front of Jack and Emma.

"Then get the little bitch to shut up!" David growled, pushing Jakoby back.

"Don't call her a bitch!" the twelve year old boy yelled back, standing his ground.

David backhanded Jakoby across the face. "Don't tell me what to do boy!"

This only made Emma cry harder, as Jack desperately tried to get her to quiet down.

Jakoby scrambled over to Jack and Emma, and pulled them up.

"Let's go," Jakoby mumbled.

Jack lifted Emma into his arms and the three ran from the house, David's voice screaming after them.

"Don't come back until you learn how to respect your elders!"

The Overland siblings ran through the coldness in the dark of the night. They kept running until the three came to a clearing with the remains of an old farm house lightly covered in snow. Jack put Emma down, whose crying had become softer and was only sniffling. He sat on the snow covered ground, Emma in his lap and Jakoby next to him.

Jack soothingly stroked Emma's hair, while looking at Jakoby, who had a clouded expression on, and a red mark forming on his left cheek.

"Are you alright?" Jack whispered.

Jakoby nodded.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, suddenly.

Both boys looked at her in surprise. "What?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry." She said again. "If I had stopped crying, Jakoby wouldn't be hurt."

"No, no," Jakoby said, reaching across to lift Emma's chin. "It's not your fault. It was never your fault."

"Promise us you'll never say that again, okay?" Jack said.

Emma nodded. "I promise."

"Jakoby and I will always be here to protect you, Emma," Jack said.

Jakoby nodded in agreement. "We will never let anyone hurt you."

"You have to believe in us." The boys said in unison.

Emma smiled softly.

Suddenly, Jack stood up, bringing Emma to her feet too, and Jakoby soon followed.

Jack hunched to Emma's height. "You want to have some fun?"

Emma's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Alright," Jack smiled, walking between Jakoby and Emma. "Then…. You're it!" Jack said quickly, tapping Jakoby on the head, before taking off running.

Emma squealed and ran after Jack, Jakoby hot on her heels.

_ The Guardians smiled at the siblings, knowing that with Jack being around, nothing will be sad for too long._

_ The memory faded._

* * *

**I know, it's short, but this chapter is supposed to mean a lot.**

**Who thinks Jack should have a female friend / love interest? If you thinks so, leave a comment and a name suggestion! :3**

**I AM STILL TAKING REQUESTS. **

**I only have two right now from **_Rosemary _**and **_sakura-blossoms-26_

**(I'm working on it!)**

**As always, thank you for reviewing, following, and a favorites!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gahhhhhhh this took forever to do! It's really short only because I'm starting school on Wednesday along with my twins and little brother, so thing are a bit chaotic at home right now XD**

**This was a request from **sakura-blossoms-26

* * *

**June 8****th****, 1707**

The next memory began with one of the Overland boys laying on his back on the bed in the siblings' room and breathing heavily.

The door to the room burst open and the other twin ran in with a bowl in his hands. He set the bowl down on the floor and pulled a wet rag out of it and laid it on his brother's head.

"Don't worry, Jack," The boy said. "I'll fix you."

"_Is he sick?" North asked._

_Sandy nodded and made a thermometer above his head with a rising temperature._

"_He has a fever," Bunny translated._

"_Look!" Tooth said, pointing back to the boys._

Jack coughed and looked at Jakoby. "When will I be able to go outside again?" He asked in a raw voice.

"As soon as you get better," Jakoby promised.

Jack sighed and looked away from Jakoby. "But what if I don't get better? People around the village have been dying from sicknesses like this."

Jakoby stiffened. "Don't say that Jack!" He grabbed his brother's shoulder and turned him so they were looking at each other. "You're going to be fine, okay?" Tears shining in both boys' eyes. Jakoby bowed his head a little bit. "You have to be okay. Y-you promised mom! You promised her you and I would take care of Emma!"

Jack smiled. "Okay, Jake. I promise I will be okay."

_ The memory faded out, leaving the Guardians worried and desperate to see the next one._

_The next one blurred into view._

** June 10th, 1707**

Jack was still lying in bed, not looking much better, but his eyes were open and full of joy as he watched his little sister play with something next to him.

"Hey Emma," Jack said.

Emma turned to him and smiled. "Yes?"

"Want to do something fun?"

Emma's eyes lit up. "Yes, Jack!" Then her face turned serious. "But Jakoby said not to let you out of bed…"

Jack grinned. "It's okay, I'm not going to leave the bed."

Emma's eyes got bright again. "Okay, what?"

Jack motioned for Emma to lean down, and when she did Jack said something in her ear.

Emma started giggling and nodding her head.

_ Time sped forward in a blur, and then slowed to a stop on the same day._

It was nighttime and Jack still lay in bed, but with a mischievous smile on his face, and Emma nowhere to be seen.

Jakoby ran into the room and over to Jack. "How are you feeling, Jackie?"

"A bit better," Jack said. "But where is Emma? I thought she was with you."

Jakoby's eyes widened a little bit. "I… I left her here with you…"

Jack looked worried for a second, but it was obviously an act. "Maybe…" He said, his voice low as he looked around. Then suddenly he jumped and said. "The Boogeyman got her!"

And then a screech came from the rafters in the ceiling and Emma jumped down onto Jakoby's back, growling and giggling.

Jack flopped back, laughing at the terrified expression on Jakoby's face, and Emma rolled off Jakoby's back onto Jack's bed, giggling uncontrollably.

Jakoby regained himself starting laughing too.

A loud banging stopped their laughter and a muffled shout came from downstairs, telling them to be quiet.

After a moment, this made them laugh too, while a laughing Jakoby trying to quiet his other siblings.

_ The memory faded out, and the Big Four smiled, waiting for the next._

** June 11th, 1707**

Jack sat upright on his bed, looking out the window where Jakoby and Emma were playing in the lawn. Jack's face was flushed and his cheeks were red with fever.

Jack sighed and smiled a bit at his two siblings.

He looked like he wanted nothing more than to be with them; he looked sad and lonely.

The Overland twin had a faraway look on his face, thinking about who knows what.

His face paled suddenly, and it looked as if he might pass out. He lay back on the bed and curled up, holding his stomach.

It looked like he had Red Fever.

_ The short memory faded away._

* * *

**Yeah I know, Red Fever isn't the most creative thing I could come up with, but I was to tierd to reasearch.**

**Jack: *Mumbles* more like to lazy...**

**Silver: I HEARD THAT**

**Jack: Whatever... *starts to walk away***

**Silver: *smacks with a frying pan***

**Silver: :} *goes to Warren with unconscious Jack***

**Silver: Heeeeyyyy Bunnnnyyyyyy...**


	8. Chapter 8

**GAHHH! T^T I AM SO SORRY! This is WAY past being late!**

**I do have a reason for why it is so late though!**

**High School. Freshman Year.**

**...**

**-_- yeah.**

**Well, here.**

**Have some feels.**

* * *

**July 28****th****, 1707**

_Before the Guardians saw a new memory they first heard voices. Or rather, a voice._

"Hey Emma." A young male voice said.

Nothing.

"Emma."

Still nothing.

"Come on, Em, you can't _still _be mad at me."

"Yes I can, Jackson, that was mean what you did." A new, even younger female voice said.

"Oh, c'mon, it was funny!"

"Not to me."

The memory finally unfolded to six year old Emma, sitting on a log in the woods with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. One of the twelve year old Overland boys, most likely Jack, stood behind her trying to get her attention.

Jack smiled. "Please forgive me Emma?"

"No! You _scared _me!" Emma snapped.

Jack laughed. "Yeah but that was the _fun _in it!"

Emma jumped up and turned around. "That was not fun, Jackson! I thought you were dead!"

"_What's she talking about?" North asked._

"_I think Jack pulled a prank on her," Bunny said._

_North nodded. "Judging from this conversation, he took it too far."_

_Everyone agreed._

Jack put his hands up in front of him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Emma. I didn't know it would scare you so much."  
Emma's bottom lip stuck out and she run into Jack's arms. "Please never do that again, Jackie!"  
Jack smiled softly and sunk down to his knees to hug Emma better. "Okay, I promise."  
"Can we go home now?" Emma asked, pulling slightly away from Jack.  
Jack stood up and took Emma's hand. "Sure."

_The memory faded away into darkness, before a new memory appeared._

**October 14th, 1707**

An Overland twin stood in front of a window, holding the curtain away with his left hand and standing perfectly still. Outside the window, the sun was just going down, casting a dark blue across the grass.

"Jack," A voice said, before its owner, Jacoby with a bruise covering the right side of his face, came into view. He walked over to the boy at the window, Jack, and put his hand on his twin's shoulder. "Jack, please listen to me."

Jack shrugged the hand off, still staring out the window.

Jacoby sighed. "I know you're mad at David, but please, Emma needs you."

Jack mumbled something that Jacoby, nor the Guardians, could hear.

"What?" Jacoby leaned forward.

Jack huffed, and then said, "I'm going to fucking kill that monster."

_The Guardians literally took a step back.  
They had never heard Jack use words as harsh as that before. They all wondered the same thing, what had happened?_

Jacoby sighed and sat on the end of the bed near the window. "Jack please don't say that."  
Jack's shoulders slouched and he let go of the curtain, turning around for the first time. He had a bloody red scar going across his nose left cheek and down his jaw. His head had blood seeping from his brow and he had a bruise on his forehead. The front of his shirt was covered in blood.

"_My heart, oh I think my heart just died." Tooth said, sinking to the ground._

"Jacoby, we can't stay here." Jack said, tears brimming his eyes.

"Where else would we go?" Jacoby asked.

"Ugh! I don't know!" Jack said, becoming irritated. He walked over to the only dresser in the room and pulled out a brown shirt. He stripped off his bloody one, revealing how skinny he truly was and put on the brown one. He wiped the blood from his face, leaving it only with the bruise and the angry cut across his face.

"Go get Emma." Jack said.

Jacoby stood. "Where did you hide her?"

"Behind the firewood." He said.

Jacoby nodded and left the room.

Jack sighed, and sat on the bed. After a few moments, Jacoby came back into the room, Emma trailing behind him.

The six year old's eyes lit up when she saw Jack.

"Jackie, look!" Emma rushed over and lifted her hand up, revealing a little white tooth. "When David pushed me it fell out!" She started jumping up and down.

Jack frowned. "Why are you happy about that? Didn't it hurt?"

Emma stopped jumping and her smile faltered. "B-because the Tooth Fairy is going to come! Right Jacoby?" Emma turned to Jacoby for support.

Jacoby nodded encouragingly. "Right, Emma!"

_The Guardians smiled in the change of mood._

Jack scoffed and turned his head away.

Jacoby frowned. "Jack is just being sore, Emma, ignore him."

_What was said next completely deflated the Guardians._

* * *

**Okay, I had to do this, get ready for one hell of a Peter Pan 2 reference**

* * *

Jack stood up, facing away from her. "Ughhh! The Tooth Fairy doesn't exist Emma!"

Emma pouted up at him. "Yes she does…" she said. "You and Jake read me stories about her…"

Jack turned to look at her, rage on his face. "Those are just stories, Emma, that's all they are! _This _is the real world, where people like us are hurt everyday!" Jack balled his hand into fists. "The Tooth Fairy isn't real, none of the spirits are!"

Emma's eyes stared watering. "Yes they are!"

Jack stomped over to Emma. "Oh come on, Emma, grow up!"

Jacoby tried to butt in and stop Jack, "Jack!"

Jack continued anyways. "That's just a bunch of nonsense!"

Emma's lip trembled. "You're lying!" She shouted before running out of the room.

Jacoby made a feeble attempt to stop her, but after she left he turned to Jack. "Jack! How could you say that to her!"

Jack's face relaxed, realization seeming to strike.

Jacoby stormed from the room, leaving Jack alone.

Jack face contorted into angry once again and he slammed the door shut, putting his back against it and sinking to the floor, burying his face in his knees and quietly sobbing.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

_The memory faded into nothing, once again._

* * *

**Once again, thank you faithful viewers, and my amazing Beta, for everything!**

**Expect a nice looong chapter on Saturday okay?**

**Oh, and you know how in the story description is says 'Jack sings'?**

**... :}**


	9. Chapter 9

**XD Okay so i was on my laptop, (big surprise) and was looking at RotG fanfics (another surprise) and I got a great idea.**

**So i click the search bar, and was like "This is going to be awesome" and typed in 'twirking'**

**XD XD**

**...Unfortunatly nothing showed up**

**So... I don't have an excuse for why this is late... I was just downright lazy**

* * *

**October 27th, 1707**

The first thing the Guardians saw was the sun.

It was rising slowly, up over a raised meadow, casting rays of gold, orange and red across the sky and grass. The light hits the brown bark of the trees surrounding the meadow. It rises up until it touches the beautifully colored leaves blowing ever so slightly in the light wind.

Sitting in one of the trees, on a branch facing away from the Guardians, was Jack. He had his back against the tree with one leg on the branch, bent, with an arm resting on it. His other leg hung down swinging back and forth absently. His chestnut hair lightly blew around as the rays of light hit his tanned face - making it seemingly glow in the warm light.

A small smile played at the boy's lips, his eyes closed, relishing in the peacefulness.

He looked content.

He looked happy.

Jack sighed and tilted his head back as the sun finally set fully in the sky.

_ What he had been thinking about, they would never know._

**November 10th, 1707**

Crying.

It seemed to play a big part in the memories of Jack Frost.

A little girl, no older than seven, sat sobbing into her brother's arms while the other twin tried to get her to calm down. The three siblings were sitting in, what looked like, a living room with wooden walls and an empty fireplace. Out the window it appeared to be dusk with a light snowfall.

But it wasn't the scenery outside that caught the Guardians' attention. It was what was happening. There was yelling, and fire, and gunshots.

The boy holding Emma was stroking her hair whispering that it would be okay and that nobody could hurt them. The other boy stood looking out the window glancing at the other two every once in a while.

"Jack," The boy said, turning away from the window and looking at his siblings on the floor. "Why don't you sing for Emma?"

Jack's eyes flickered. "Alright. Emma, would you like that?"

Emma looked up at her brothers and sniffed, then nodded. Jack moved Emma and turned her around, with her back was against his stomach, so she couldn't see out the window. Jakoby sat next to them with his back against the wall.

Then possibly one of the most beautiful voices they had ever heard rang out from the boy's mouth.

* * *

**play "Safe and Sound" by Me vs Gravity**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost_

_Killed your light_

_I remember you said_

"_Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe, and sound_

Jack hummed for a while, stroking Emma's hair. Emma turned, to try and look out the window, but Jack took her chin and turned her away.

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone…_

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe, and sound_

Jack still hummed softly, his cheek resting on Emma's head, while her eyes were partly closed. Jakoby had his head titled back, lost in thought, as he stared up at the ceiling.

_Just close your eyes,_

_You'll be alright,_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe, and sound_

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe, and sound…_

The crystalline voice faded away, leaving Emma asleep and the Guardians amazed.

**April 8th,1708**

"Jack! Jack! Jack!"

Jack groaned, opening his eyes, and rolled out of bed.

Jakoby grinned down at him. "Good morning, beautiful!"

Jack scoffed and threw a pillow at him.

"Shh!" Emma scolded. "Hurry up!"

The three started shuffling around; the sun only barely starting to rise.

"Okay, let's go," Jack said, rushing to the window.

Jakoby lifted Emma up and Jack helped her out the window. After she thumped down onto the grass the two thirteen year olds followed.

Emma giggled. "I'm so excited!" she squealed.

"Quiet!" Jakoby warned, but unable to keep the grin off his face. "Or David will wake up and we'll have to go back inside!"

"I know, I know!" Emma waved him away. "It's been three years since we've gone Easter egg hunting!"

Jack grinned and ruffled her hair. "Come on, squirt."

The three of them ran as silently as they could into the woods.

"_Three years!" Bunny gaped._

"_Well you have to think about whom they are living with," Tooth reminded him softly, still slightly stunned by the song Jack had sung._

_The other two nodded in agreement._

"Look! I found the first one!" Emma giggled excitedly as she held up a light purple chocolate egg.

"Good job, Em!" Jack gave her thumbs up as she stuffed it in her pocket.

Jakoby pointed to something. "Look Emma!"

Emma skipped over to Jakoby and gasped. She crouched down and then stood back up. "Jack! Look how many there are." She beamed and held up four eggs.

"That sure is a lot," Jack smiled.

He seemed to spot something because he suddenly jumped up and grabbed hold of the tree branch above him. He shuffled his hand for a second until he plopped onto the ground with an orange egg. Jakoby moved around some leaves in a bush and pulled out two pink ones. Soon the Overland siblings were racing around finding eggs and putting them in a pile to divide later.

"Okay, I think that's all of the ones in this area," Jack said, standing back and admiring their fairly big pile of eggs.

Emma did a little dance. "Can I have one now Jack? Please!"

Jack pretended to ponder this for a while before turning to Jakoby. "Hmm, what do you think, Jake?"

Jakoby scratched his head. "I don't know. I think she's already too hyper.

Emma's smile dropped. "No! I'm not- please, please, please!"

Jack laughed. "We are only joking, Emma, sure you can have some."

Emma dropped to her knees and picked out a light blue egg that she peeled the hardened shell off of before devouring the chocolate inside.

Jack and Jakoby grinned before doing the same.

Emma flopped backward in the grass after her third egg. "I forgot how good chocolate tastes!"

Jakoby closed his eyes, and smiled, taking another bite. "I know," he drawled.

Jack laughed. "We should save the rest for some other time, okay?"

The other two agreed and, after they each took one more, they hid the eggs in a dip in the ground and covered them in grass.

_ The memory faded with the Overland sibling racing each to get back home, and purposely letting Emma win._

* * *

**My Beta suggested another version of the song Jack sang: **** www. youtube watch? v=u41 DQn8QT4**  


**Just remove the spaces. I really recommend listening to it. **

**OMG we have over 100 reviews! I love you guys SOO much! Thank you every one!**

**Now one last random thought... Someone should do a Corpse Bride/Rise of the Guardians crossover**

**and a Nightmare Before Christmas/Rise of the Guardians one...**


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYS.**

**I just found out that William Joyce played a HUGE part in the making of Epic.**

**Can he get anymore awesome?**

* * *

_The next memory faded in._

** June 10th, 1708**

Jakoby and Jack walked through the woods side by side. Jack had a rifle resting on his shoulder, and a knife on his hip, and Jakoby carried a burlap sack and a knife similar to Jack's.

"I don't know why David can't do this himself," Jack said. "All he does is sit around and drink beer."

Jakoby gave Jack a light shove. "We have to earn our keep or he'll kick us out."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Jakoby stopped Jack suddenly, holding his arm out in front of Jack.

"What?" Jack whispered.

Jakoby grinned and pointed ahead of them. Jack followed his finger, and let out a laugh, before they both crouched down.

Jack lifted the rifle and aimed ahead of them. Right at a huge turkey.

He took a breath and pulled the trigger; the turkey booked it.

Jack jumped up. "Did I hit it?!" He yelled while they ran after the large bird.

"You hit it in the lung!" Jakoby laughed.

They found the turkey on the ground, moments later, and Jack and Jakoby ran over to it to make sure it was dead. Jakoby put his bag down and Jack put the gun on top of it.

Both boys were grinning hugely.

They knelt down near the turkey's stomach and Jakoby pulled out his knife.

Jack laughed. "We are eating good tonight!"

Jakoby cut open the turkey's stomach. "It's been so long since I've had turkey!"

Jack reached in front of Jakoby, and into the turkey, and started field dressing it.

"_Is he-" Tooth turned and made a gagging noise._

"_He is just dressing the turkey," North said. "is no big deal."_

_ Bunny also looked away, making a gagging noise._

Jack suddenly stopped what he was doing and sat bolt upright looking around.

"What's wrong?" Jakoby asked, not looking up.

"Jakoby, grab the gun." Jack said, his voice tense.

Jakoby heard the change in voice and grabbed the gun. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Jakoby leaned closer to him.

"Wolf!" Jack yelled grabbing the gun just in time as a huge gray wolf jumped on him. He held the gun horizontally to keep the large animal away from his face.

"Agh! Jake!" Jack said.

Jakoby took a brave move, and jumped on the wolf's back, knocking it off of Jack. Jakoby ended up being thrown to the side into a tree and the wolf stalked toward him, growling and snapping its jaws.

"Take the shot!" Jakoby yelled.

Jack fumbled with the gun as he tried to get it ready but was too late when the wolf jumped onto Jakoby and clamped its jaws down on his arm. An ear splitting scream came from Jakoby and Jack's mouths at the same time and Jack resorted to throwing the gun at the wolf.

The gray wolf spun on Jack and he fumbled with his knife. The wolf lunged, just as Jack pulled the knife out of his belt, and landed on top of Jack with a thud.

"Jack!" Jakoby yelled, cradling his arm.

The wolf went limp and Jack dragged himself out from under it.

Jakoby let out a sigh of relief.

Jack stood up, bloodied knife in his hand, and laughed. "Well," He said. "I think Emma has a new bedtime story."

Jakoby looked at him in disbelief. Jack's shirt was covered in the wolf's blood, he also had blood completely covering his hands up to his elbows and some splattered on his chin and he was thinking about bedtime stories?

Jakoby smiled and sighed. "I'll never understand you, Jack."

Jack grinned. "No one is supposed to."

_ The memory faded._

* * *

**I am ashamed. This is unacceptably short. I am soooo sorry. W**

**I have a couple questions for you people! ^_^**

**1: Who is your favorite RotG character? (Other than Jack... back off ladies...)**

**2: Who is your least favorite character?**

**3: Who is your favorite RotG ship? *eyebrow wiggle***

**4: Who is your least favorite ship?**

**I will answer these about my self in the next chapter, (which will be soon hopefully...)**

**Until next time~!**

**(thanks for all the favorite/reviews/follows! Without you guys, I wouldn't even continue this!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY T^T**

**I know I am way overdue for an update, but I was trying to get through a depression rut.**

**To my BETA: Sorry I didn't send this to you first, I just really wanted to get it out.**

**...**

**So Hocus Pocus has been on TV a lot lately... **

**This is the result...**

* * *

**October 31, 1708**

Thirteen year old Jackson Overland lay in his bed, the window next to him open, the sun not up because it was barely dawn. He suddenly sat bolt upright, gasping for breath, probably recovering from a nightmare. He looked around the room only to see that no one was there.

"Emma?" He pulled himself out over bed, stretching. He wore deer skin pants and a large white peasant's shirt. "Emma?" He called again.

He walked downstairs and out of the house, and still looked around. Jakoby was standing near the edge of the field, looking out to the woods. Jack walked over to him.

"Jake, have you seen Emma?" Jack asked.

Jakoby pointed towards the trees, where a purplish smoke was rising from the forest. "Look," He whispered. "Witches. I told you they were real."

Jack spotted Emma walking towards the woods, a ways off. "Emma!" He called. Jakoby and Jack ran towards the woods, just in time to see her disappear.

"She's done for." Jakoby said.

Jack shoved him. "No she's not! Find help, go!"

Jakoby ran back towards the town while Jack ran after Emma.

"Emma!" He yelled, trying to follow her. He jumped over logs and ducked under tree branches, unfamiliar with these parts of the woods. He tripped and fell down the side of a hill, grunting as he smashed into trees and rolling over the brush. He rolled to a stop, panting, he shirt torn and muddy, sweat and dirt covering his face.

He looked up, and saw a small cottage in the darkened part of the woods. He watched as Emma ran into the house, following a dark figure.

He slowly made his way around the side of the cottage and climbed the water wheel to an open window. He climbing through and found himself on an overhang above the main room. He saw the witches –two of them- and quickly lay down on his stomach so they wouldn't see him. One of them danced around a cauldron in the center of the room, chanting something while to other was leaning over a book.

Emma was sitting in a chair off to the side; watching the witches.

One of witch's backs went straight, as if noticing something.

Jack gasped and rolled away from the edge; praying the witch hadn't seen him. He crawled around the overhang, out of the witches' line of view as they spoke to each other.

He lay down on his stomach again and watched as the two witches gathered around the cauldron. His breathing got heavy out of anger and they worked their magic. One of the witches lifted a large wooden spoon from the cauldron and brought it near Emma.

"Alright, girl, open your mouth," The witch holding the spoon growled.

_The Guardians held their breath, as if the witches would hear them, as they waiting for Jack to make a move._

With out farther thought, Jack jumped up and shouted, "No!"

The two witches quickly spun around, seeing Jack standing on the overhang. He jumped down from the overhang, landing in a crouch in front of the witches.

"A boy!" One of the witches shouted.

"Get him!" The witch with the spoon pointed at him. They both moved towards him, but he jumped away from them and stood behind the cauldron.

"Come here, boy," One witch said.

He pushed the cauldron at them in attempt to move them away, but they pushed it right back; it knocked one of them over but the other had moved.

Jack pushed at the cauldron again and dumped it all over the floor as the witch still standing cried out. Jack ran towards Emma – who was still in the chair- but a witch shocked him with something and he groaned, falling to the floor.

"That will teach you," She snarled at Jack, who was trying to pull himself up off the floor.

She turned back to Emma, once again trying to get her to drink whatever was in the spoon. Jack pulled himself off the floor and threw himself on the witch, dragging her to floor. He quickly stood, grabbing Emma bridal style and ran from the house and fast as he could.

As he was running, Emma blinked out of her daze. "-Ack..? Jack?" She rubbed her eyes.

Jack smiled and swallowed, out of breath, "Yeah Emma," He gasped out, still running. "It's me."

* * *

**OH HEY, LOOK GUYS! ...crack**


End file.
